The troubled Soul Reaper
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Rayona Kuchiki is the beloved little sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, she's quite strong and beautiful but she's been hiding a secret all her life. Will her unruly dark furture and hidden secret past catch up to her and destroy her new happiness? And what is Ichigo to her? Will she be able to start a family with the man she loves when it's all over? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

She walked down the hall to the next classroom, laughing and giggling with her 2 best friends Kana and Sayaku Shiba. Her name was Rayona Kuchiki, she and her 2 best friends are the most popular, kind and beautiful girls there at Saint Lucile Anoka Girls boarding school. Rayona has purple eyes, knee-length Midnight black hair and she has a secret only shared by a few other people, a total of 12 people. Kana has blue eyes, reddish brown hair about mid back and shares the same secret also. Sayaku has green eyes, dirty blonde hair and she too shares their secret as well. The secret they share is, well they are all Soul Reapers, and Rayona comes from a noble family of Soul Reapers, Kana and Sayaku are substitutes like their human friend Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So Rayona, I heard that a new headmaster is being chosen. Who do you think it will be this time?" Sayaku joked.

"Well, it's obvious; it'll be my sweet, loving, and handsome Jayoka Yafumu!" Kana squeaked, daydreaming again.

Rayona could feel their excitement, but she too was giddy to even think it might be her love, Yousuke Ichimaru. He was in the top 3 hot guys list at Saint Lucile Anoka Boarding school in Vietnam's sub / guest teachers list. Brother of Gin Ichimaru, Rayona didn't care that Gin, former 3rd captain in the 13 court guard squad and a traitor, was his brother, she loved him anyway. Sayaku and Kana noticed Rayona was blushing badly; they giggled and went on ahead to the classroom without her. Rayona snapped out of it but when she caught up with Kana and Sayaku, they were listening in on a conversation in the headmaster's office. Sayaku and Kana were in shock, Rayona didn't know why, until she heard his name loud and clear, she heard her brothers name, his name, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya is basically the older version of Rayona, except he has pure black hair, Rayona's has red streaks and his doesn't. Byakuya, Rayona didn't hate that name, but she also didn't love that name, it was the name of her older twin brother. She fell backwards, words echoing in her mind:

"Byakuya, I hereby name you the new headmaster of Saint Lucile Anoka Girls Boarding school."

She was in shock, denial, and downright confused, how could he be the new headmaster? She had to be dreaming, only, she wasn't. Her fear came true, Byakuya was here and she couldn't get away from him ever again. Now, she has to call him headmaster, and she even has to introduce herself.

She couldn't take it anymore; finally, after classes were done for the day, she ditched her friends and burst through the doors of his new office. He looked up surprised like he didn't know she attended school in Vietnam, in the world of the living. She had a murderous look on her face, she was so mad she could kill him, he looked concerned, but Rayona contained herself. She clenched her fists and once she regained control she opened her eyes, swallowed, and tries to talk with him. She didn't know why but nothing came out, and he was laughing at her for about 3 minutes. That made her mad, angry, and furious with rage, she let out the scream that was building up and before it ended, she suddenly fell to the ground.

"Sorry Byakuya, we were late again for the 3rd time." Kana spoke from behind Rayona's limp body.

"It's alright, she would have stopped anyway." Byakuya replied relaxed.

"Alright, let's go, we need to get her out of here before she regains consciousness. Kana… NOW!" Sayaku commanded with no patience left.

They left and soon after the elder of the 13 court guard squads came into Byakuya's office and shut the door, a very serious look plastered on his face. He seemed serious, but Byakuya couldn't handle him, he was an old geezer and he annoyed everyone. It was a shame, he had wisdom beyond compare, but Byakuya didn't have the patience for that annoying, old fashioned, psycho old man. He did not come to talk sweetly with his great grandson; he came only for a new order. After Rayona got dragged out still unconscious, being carried out by Kana and Sayaku, the elder straightened and began to speak. Once he stopped talking Byakuya had a look of astonishment, and then it was gone, another order for human souls becoming Hollows. Such a hard job, finding them, and diminishing them or performing a Sonka to guide him/her to the Soul Society.

"I understand, Elder. I will go to the selected location and exterminate the Hollows attacking the human souls." Byakuya muttered coldly.

The elder bowed, turned to the door and walked out without saying another word to him. Later that day, Rukia Kuchiki, the younger sister of Byakuya and Rayona, comes home and only a short while later, she finds out. She didn't believe it, Byakuya was the new headmaster at the famous Soul Reaper improvement and training school, Saint Lucile Anoka Boarding school in Vietnam, in the world of the living. Rukia was happy, but what was he doing in the world of the living? She wondered and then her Soul Pager went off. A request to help Byakuya and. . . . Ichigo?! On a mission of destroying 3 huge Hollows that reek havoc on humans. Rukia couldn't let it go; she had to go to the world of the living and confront Byakuya herself, accompanied by the 3 best Soul Reapers in the Gotei 13, her sister which is 6th captain Rayona Kuchiki of the 13 court guard squads. Rayona's best friends 5th rank squad 9's Kana Shiba, and 5th rank squad 7's Sayaku Shiba.

She had no choice, but to be the villain in the situation, Kana had to use Aikido, a special power only high ranking Soul Reapers can use, to bind Rayona. Once she awoke Rayona was furious, she was being held by Kana's Aikido technique. She screamed and she broke the Aikido with sheer muscle power, she had to admit, it was strong but not strong enough. Sayaku ran but fell and Rayona was now right in front of her, she . . . no way! She used the flash-step! Rukia came in just then, saw everything, and still demanded assistance, Rayona agreed, Sayaku and Kana agreed after consulting for a bit. She smiled sweetly, and then as she turned around, Ichigo appeared right in front of her, Kana, Sayaku, and Rukia had puzzled looks, Rayona looked annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rukia, going somewhere? You know, you should put on your Lieutenant badge on. It's soul Society law that you wear it. Oh, and Rayona, wear your captain haori or you'll be punished by the old man." Ichigo said grimly.

Rukia and Rayona lost it together, Rayona used her flash-step to get behind him and Rukia drew her Zanpaktu and held it pointed at his heart, and Rayona's Zanpaktu at his neck. They were so enraged that they were panting hard, struggling to keep their swords from shaking from rage. That foul-mouthed, no good, arrogant fool thought to be the captain of squad 10 in the 13 court guard squads. Supposedly he only got that title because former squad 5's Captain Aizen was a traitor so former squad 10's captain got squad 5 and Ichigo got squad 10. Kana had enough of Rayona and Rukia's tempers, so she left; Sayaku had it as well and used an Aikido like move she learned in Soul Reaper School. It was forbidden to use it unless you were in combat, but Sayaku had enough and finally used it against her best friend, Rayona.

"Bakuro! 38! Shunejensi!" Sayaku shouted as a red orb formed and she blasted it in the general direction of Rayona.

Once the dust cleared, Rayona was standing next to Sayaku and Rukia was just landing from a high jump, Ichigo was on fire from the attack. Rayona sighs, turns around and starts to leave; Ichigo tries to stop her from leaving but when he touches her she yelps in pain. It hurt her, being touched on her wrist and hand, she had a wound, an old wound, and unfortunately, it did not heal all the way. She had an ugly scar from her middle fingers to her right elbow, and a scar on her right eye too, but that's not why she has an eye patch on her right eye. Battle wounds, no, more than just battle wounds, they were proof of the time she fought the elder for the highest position, she was left with only a few scars. He didn't hold back, neither did her, she had made a mistake that could have cost her her life; she remembered the words spoken to her after the fight: "Rayona, I'm disappointed in you, you could have beaten me with your Zanpaktu's released form alone, but you tried Bankai when you still had your eye patch on. And you went for the cross strike, but you know, that was a mistake, never, ever, try a so predictable move. You have to be strong! And pull through until you have beaten them down into nothing!" That's all he had to say to his very own great granddaughter that was laying on the ground, coughing up blood, tap…tap…tap… he walked away, head high, blood splattered here and there. Tap…tap…tap… she blinked and her vision faded, and then… darkness.

She opened her eyes and walked away, head held high, hand shaking from remembering that fateful day. Ichigo knew, she made up her mind, and he could do nothing about it, his fiancé, Rayona Kuchiki, made up her mind about everything. She was headed for Mayasa Urahara's gate to the Soul Society, once in the Soul Society; she went to Kieske Urahara's gate to Japan. Kana and Sayaku understood so they stayed behind so as not to disturb Rayona and have her attack them, such a scary thought, Rayona attacking them without notice. Rukia didn't understand so she and Ichigo went with her to the world of the living and back to Ichigo's house. The 3 of them traveled together, although Rayona didn't need them, she just put up with it and shut up. One day Rukia and Ichigo went back to the Soul Society for about 3 days to 3 weeks, and in that time Rayona went to Ichigo's former school to get away from reality. Tick…tick…tick…the seconds went by, Byakuya was aching for a fight, but he retained from doing so and went about paperwork, then he got ready for a fight. He ties his Zanpaktu onto his waist, opens his eyes and sets off to find Hollows.

"Wow. How long have I been here?" Rayona questioned herself only after 3 weeks of being in the world of the living. She made new friends in just that time, but despite all that, it all ended when summer break started. Rayona was just walking all alone when she suddenly felt a Hollow's Spiritual Pressure. It was…familiar, which Hollow could it be? Then, out of nowhere she got out of her Gegi and was in her Soul Reaper body; Kieske Urahara forced her out of it and pointed to the Hollow. It was the Grand Fisher, the evil, demented, foul Hollow who killed Ichigo's mother. Or so she thought, she had an idea, Why not make him prove he killed Ichigo's mother? She stood up straight, took a deep breath and got into a very relaxed position.

"Hello, Grand fisher, or, are you really the legendary Hollow that has been escaping from Ichigo Kurosaki and us Soul Reapers for over 2,000 years?" Rayona challenged bitterly.

"You should know by now, I am the Grand Fisher! I killed that boy's mother! To prove it… why not show her to you?" The Hollow shrieked and the lure sprouting from his head changed into Ichigo's mom.

"Humph! So you are! Well then, "Rayona's eyes went dark. " I'll just have to eliminate you myself! The very source of my fiancé's pain!"

Rayona ran foreword and drew her Zanpaktu, flash-step…flash-step…flash-step. And she was right behind him…and then he was gone once she tried to slash at him, here was he? He was never there all along, it was his new trick, he used refraction against her. He was really safe in the sky, and ready to eat her soul, he wanted her soul only, to devour her into nothing. He got her into a corner, and now, he planned a trick on her. Greed, Sorrow, and Hatred, he was more than those emotions; he was a Dirty hollow hungry for a Soul Reapers soul.

"You don't get it, I have power over you. I can kill you if I want to! So, I will eat your soul instead!" The Grand Fisher sneered hatefully.

He charged and got hold of her; he bit into her and basked in the sound of her screams of pain. He wanted more so he bit harder and heard a bone breaking, yes; he broke her right shoulder and part of her arm. He enjoyed playing with his food; he would make her suffer for being Ichigo Kurosaki's fiancé at all costs. She could see only darkness then she felt the Spiritual Pressure of her brother, but only faintly. She struggled and when she could, she grabbed her Zanpaktu and plunged it into the Grand Fisher. She heard and felt him let go of her and when he got away from her, she tried to stop the bleeding.

She was breathing very hard, she could feel her wound pulsating and then she felt it stronger. Her brothers Spiritual Pressure, it was very close, and then, she could feel herself falling. Her eyesight was fading, she couldn't breath, then, she was caught, someone caught her. Such warm arms, she could melt into it, and the nostalgic scent, it was so familiar. She knew that scent, that Spiritual Pressure but, she was fading away; losing herself, and then a voice broke that silence. What? Get up? I'm not ready. I don't want to. I'm not getting up; I'll just lose myself again.

"Rayona! Snap out of it! Wake up! This no time to act like your dying!" Commanded her older brother Byakuya Kuchiki.

He was here, he came, that made her happy, then, she opened her eyes and he was worried sick about her. She knew he was relieved but when she tried to speak she coughed up blood. It burned, awakening from darkness, but she didn't have to say anything, he knew. He knew what she wanted to ask him, why was he here, how, and when did he start caring for her? Byakuya sighed and set her down, pulled put his Zanpaktu and does the flash-step… slash…slash…slash! He reappeared in front of her and then suddenly the Hollow burst with blood going everywhere. She was in shock, why, how, when, what, is what was going through her head.

"Get up, and fight Rayona, that's… if you want to save Ichigo and your future together." Byakuya spoke demandingly.

Rayona understood, she had to make herself move, had to make herself fight for her love for Ichigo. She remembered that day, when Ichigo almost sacrificed himself for her sake, yes, it was déjà vu for her. Only this time she was going to push her limits to protect him this time. She would allow herself to be taken over partially, to achieve her goal in mind. She stood up, receiving help from Byakuya and faces the Grand Fisher, ready and focused. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, loosening and concentrating on breaking that barrier of a line between her chosen path.

Byakuya could see her tremendous Spiritual Power; she was going to break the line between Soul Reaper powers and Hollow powers. The line has only been broken once before, and that one person who broke it was Ichigo Kurosaki. And now, Rayona Kuchiki was going to break that barrier as well, and only she can truly protect their love. Rayona made up her mind; she loved him and wanted to be there for him always and forever. She breathed in and focused purely on breaking that barrier, and she, in no time at all, broke it with ease. There was a sound like evil, shaky, mechanical laughter coming from Rayona, something was wrong, yes, something was very wrong.

"Finally! I get to come out and take over this body to my hearts content!" Rayona yelled facing the Grand Fisher, with a mask of white and red on.

Rayona was different; her hair was all white with black streaks and the mask. It was a Hollows mask, it had red streaks and white as the main color, her eyes, the whites were pure black and the color part was yellow, neon yellow like a cat. Cold chills went down Byakuya and then she disappeared, reappeared, and she slashed away. The Grand Fisher was caught by surprise; she slashed and slashed and slashed, she was crazy. She tried to not go too crazy but she was getting revenge for him killing Ichigo's mother. She killed the Grand Fisher and when she got back to normal she fell to the ground. Byakuya could see it, on the ground next to her, it was the mask she had on, the mask of a Hollow.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, she could release Hollow form all along? But, only Ichigo Kurosaki can do that." Byakuya yelled in frustration.

Ichigo Kurosaki appeared just then and stopped suddenly, his fiancé, his lover, was unconscious and bleeding on the ground. He was upset like no other; he couldn't forgive anyone who did this to Rayona. He searched and saw Byakuya lounging around, near Rayona. He looked suspicious, confused, and tense, he looked frightening, and that ticked Ichigo off even more. He was growing into the inference that Byakuya did this to her. His anger raised, and raised, and raised, it was so high that he almost attacked Byakuya. He regained his self control and calmed his Spiritual Pressure, and then all of a sudden, Rayona started to wake up, her Spiritual Pressure rising slowly.

"Huh? R…Rayona? How, When did she start to wake up?" Ichigo muttered confused.

Rayona woke up fully and started to get up, suddenly she was looking at Ichigo, dead straight in the eyes. She could see the worry and just when she was going to say something, Ichigo blew her off. Byakuya, only watching from a distance, with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets, walked away silently. He had wanted nothing to do with them at this moment, so he decided to leave them be. Walking slowly, hands in his pockets, and his long hair flowing behind him, a familiar but scary silhouette to Rayona. Ichigo looked just as scary, eyes so serious, orange hair wind blown and strewn across his face, even though all of that, he hugged her tightly.

"You idiot! How could you do this? Why did you kill that Hollow? Baka! Why did you go as far as to keep our love stable?!" Ichigo spoke ferociously, hugging her tighter.

"WH-WHAT?! Why are you saying all these things all of a sudden? Ichigo why are you-"She broke off and fell partially limp and was clutching her right shoulder and right arm.

"What? Rayona?!" Ichigo caught her and sat her up "Honestly, you can be so reckless sometimes. You got to take more care of yourself." Ichigo explained cleaning and healing her wounds.

Ichigo is the nurturing type; he takes care of his loved ones and brings them back to health, though he may not look it. He's the only one who can fully recover anyone's strength and power. While Rayona was being tended to, Sayaku and Kana were just rounding the corner and they saw Rayona's wounds. They still came down on her with the words and the questions. Sayaku was furious, Kana pissed off and Rayona super confused, she couldn't hear them. They didn't project any sounds, no, she couldn't hear anything. What, why couldn't she… wait, she can hear now, everything, so much new sounds and their voices, so pure and new tones.

"Hello? Earth to Rayona? Are you there? Jeez, you sure pay attention now do you?" Kana giggled stiffly.

"AH! For you information I was fighting for my fiancé! Gosh! Some friends you are!" Rayona shrieked at Sayaku and Kana.

That shut them up real quick, and then when Rayona could, she got up, dusted herself off, and headed for a graveyard about 3 miles North of where they were. Rayona took in all the sights and scents of the forest all around her; she just loved the forest and especially the wild Cherry blossom trees. She saw Cherry Blossoms everywhere; she could just die in this peaceful environment all alone with Ichigo. She decided that Ichigo would come with her so she called him and they set off to the cemetery. She could see it just now, a small cemetery about 300 feet ahead so she ran all the way there. She was out of breath but she still walked quickly, Ichigo had to stop her because he couldn't breathe.

"It's okay, wait here and I'll be right back, I promise." Rayona giggles sweetly.

Ichigo blushed slightly and stuttered while speaking. "Uh-uh-uh, o… okay... Rayona." Ichigo blushed and Rayona giggled in amusement.

Rayona skipped and bounces her way to the entrance, the entrance of Elinao) Cemetery. She twirled and whirled all the way towards the middle and carefully pranced over to the 9th section and the 23rd gravestone. She caressed the gravestone and then sat down in front of it, looking lonely. She bowed her head and said a little prayer, when she was done; she got up and kissed the gravestone. She started to cry and Ichigo was hugging her and finally she stopped, wiped away her tears away and smiled. She was sad yet happy, the gravestone was her own child's, she had given birth to a baby boy and it died a short while later. His name was Yashido Jiro Kurosaki, 3 days old, died of heart failure, Rayona didn't even acknowledge that he was their first and only child.

When she finally settled down she took Ichigo's hand and they walked towards the entrance and paused. Ichigo kissed her and said only 3 words, I Love You, and then kept walking. Hand in hand, they were so cute, a noble and a commoner, Captain and Substitute Captain, Female and Male. Their love for each other bound them together for all of eternity. They didn't even notice that they were being followed; they were being followed by Hollows of course. Lurching in the bushes, trees and hiding behind gravestones, everywhere. They wanted revenge, but before a single one of them moves, they were being killed, one by one by one. Who was killing them was no one other than Kana, Sayaku, and Byakuya, to keep the peace between the two lovers. It's strange; they lived happily for a few years but chaos exploded everywhere in the Seireitei, explosions and hollow attacks. The Captains were shocked and the head Captain, Captain-Commander Yamamoto were in a hustle to purify the hollows and contain the explosions.

"Alright everyone in squad 6! All of you get ready to fight those damn bastards who dare attack the Seireitei! Now, are you ready?!" Rayona yelled at he squad members at their barracks.

"Captain Kuchiki! I think I know why the explosions are taking place and the hollows getting into the Seireitei!" Lieutenant Izuru Kira of her squad said.

"Ah, lieutenant Kira, what is it, what do you want to talk about?" Rayona asked her lieutenant looking concerned since he was injured badly rather recently.

She looked at him concerned; he has been acting strangely since his former captain of his former squad betrayed the Soul Society, he had been in squad 3 but he was transferred to squad 6 after Captain Gin Ichimaru was killed by Sōsuke Aizen. She felt pity for him, he lost his Captain to someone as awful as that, but she snapped out of her thoughts and started yelling commands, he didn't deserve this. He was so sweet and she didn't know how tell him that it was alright without Gin Ichimaru around. He surprised her at times with his wonderful leadership skills and his kid style; she had never seen anyone more suited to be a Captain than him. She smiled at him and made him blush, she forgave him for the sins he made but she had to remind herself that no one could be perfect so she looked up and started giggling to herself. She knew now that Izuru was going to be a success, he was smart, handsome, talented, and downright lucky, he has a Captain who cares about his feelings, he got the best grades when he was in school, but most of all, he was one step away from Bankai. She smiled at him again and they proceeded to head for the explosion site when right next to them another one went off, Izuru got away without any injuries because Rayona pushed him out of the way and set up a Kido barrier to protect him. But Rayona got burned badly; she was at the center of the explosion when it happened, when the smoke had cleared but when dust was still blocking her sight, she was lying on the ground, clothing burnt so bad it barely came to mid thigh and her top was so low her breasts were about to be exposed but covered in burns and she almost dead. She couldn't breathe and when the dust cleared she saw a Zanpaktu spirit in its materialized form, she recognized it, and it was Shūhei Hisagi's Zanpaktu, Kazeshini. So the Zanpaktu's were behind this, they were attacking them, rebelling against their masters and trying to kill other Soul Reapers to regain their friends back again, one mistake, Captain Rayona Kuchiki wasn't letting her Zanpaktu lose it's senses. She faintly smiled and struggled to sit up, struggling and she suddenly plunged her hand into his stomach and by that time a ton of Soul Reapers were trying to help her but she got up and tied him up. She had some other Soul Reapers carry him and she confronted Shūhei about controlling his Zanpaktu, she was still badly injured but she held together until she got back to her squad barracks, then she collapsed inside the gates.

"Captain Kuchiki, what's wrong, are you okay?!" Everyone yelled from all around her.

"I... I'm fine you guys, don't worry about me but, speak to your Zanpaktu, see if it's still with you otherwise… It'll be too late to save you guys." Rayona said then she passed out from lack of blood and 4th degree burns, panting hard and blood coming out of her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

She was back on her feet in a few weeks but the Seireitei was in chaos by the time she woke up, she was still weak but she insisted that she be let out to battle the Zanpaktu spirits who were rebelling against them. Several times she had to step down because her wounds opened back up but she still pulled it together and manage to stay conscious long enough to return them to their masters. She felt like something was off but multiple times she talked to her Zanpaktu and she was still there, but she was acting strangely. She called upon her other Zanpaktu spirit that she had before he left her, he was a moron but he was kind-hearted and he always looked out for her, but she lost her powers for a short amount of time due to the final stage of her Tsukikiba Onisureiyā which means "Moon Fang Demon Slayer", she became Sakurako himself, which means "Cherry Blossom Child". In which she did the only attack she could to kill Sōsuke Aizen, it was called Mayonaka Tsukikiba Onisureiyāko, which means "Midnight Moon Fang Demon Slayer child" she lost all her powers due to that but she got them back with the help of all her friends in the 13 Court Guard Squads. She was lonely at the moment; she had this feeling that her current Zanpaktu, KuroiHonooNoko which means "Child of the Black Flames" would leave her soon, and also Sakurako would leave, she had to keep them, or she would have nothing, they were her support system and she needed them or her world would tumble down. She suddenly opened her eyes from a horrible dream she was having, she saw Sakurako and KuroiHonooNoko for the last time in her dreams before they said goodbye, she woke up crying, she loved them but they were gone now. She got up and went out into the courtyard of her barracks, letting the tears stream down her face then she sat down and tried talking to them, they did come out and materialized so she stopped and wiped the tears away. Everyone was staring at her confused and some shocked, they never saw her crying, and she didn't even cry when she lost her family, not one tear was shed, but now she was crying and smiling at the same time. Rayona hugged them for the last time and they said goodbye to her, starting to glow and then dematerializing, she reached out to them as they disappeared and Sakurako stroked her cheek lightly and then disappeared, she looked up unto the sky and said thank you. She looked back at her squad and then she headed out without both of her Zanpaktu's by her side and Izuru Kira and his materialized Zanpaktu, Wabisuke, together they went to the Execution hill, and they readied for battle with the other Zanpaktu's. All the other Captains and Lieutenants came shortly after and soon all the Zanpaktu's came out that were rebelling against their masters.

"Zanpaktu rebelling against their masters, that's new, but you have put shame the name of your masters by destroying half the Seireitei! If you do not want to be treated like a mere sword, we can relate to that since I have been watching over my Zanpaktu like they were my own children! But I cannot let it stand that their friends and allies are destroying our only home and your last hope of survival! Zanpaktu, listen, if you do this then you all will be killed and then you will leave earth's last hope of not being taken over by hollows, your Soul Reaper friends and masters, will slowly decrease into nothing! Can't you see what you're doing to the last hope of peace and no war?! You are crushing it down and gathering it to kill your only family you have in the Seireitei!" Rayona yelled in harmony with her feelings at their friends standing before them and threatening to kill their masters.

"Shut up, you mean nothing to us now; you have sided with the very beings that forced us to be their weapons in the first place!" Senbonzakura, Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpaktu, yelled at them furiously.

"You fools, we saved you from total destruction and this is how you repay us for saving your sorry butts so long ago?! You have gone from owner to owner because of sudden deaths and you have cried but now isn't the time to be negotiating conditions! If you return to us and your rightful owners then you can live in peace, we'll set terms later but now we need you! The hollows are attacking and we need more Soul Reapers than ever to defeat them, please won't you return to us and fight the battle together as one and not as individuals?!" Rayona yelled with sorrow and fear in her eyes, for she knew they could kill her for this.

They were ignoring her and she had enough of it so she started chanting kido incantations for a barrier in which no Zanpaktu could escape from when she suddenly saw her and the other captains Zanpaktu spirits materializing and walking to the other side, she was shocked, and what were they doing? They just moved on their own, the Captain's and Lieutenants were shocked, they just strait up left them, she saw Sakurako and KuroiHonooNoko materialize also. No, they couldn't be leaving her, they just couldn't abandon her but they looked at her with tears in their eyes and walked to the other side with all the rest of their Zanpaktu friends. Rayona reached towards them and when she almost touched KuroiHonooNoko another Zanpaktu slashed her right wrist open and she dropped to her knees, clutching it to her chest, tears flowing down her face. She lost it and screamed, all the other Captains and Lieutenants looked at her concerned and only her Lieutenant, Captain Unohanna and Lieutenant Isane rushed over to her, they were calm but she didn't listen to them. Her own Zanpaktu's had abandoned her and she was left with nothing, she couldn't keep it together anymore so she finally lost all sanity and let her blue flames out, it started with her looking like she was pissed off and then a settle wind started. It got more violent and suddenly blue flames raged all around her and burned anyone within a diameter of 13 feet around her, she stood up and screamed letting out all her anger and rage that was building up and she looked like a demon howling to the moon in hell. Tears running down her face at the thought of betrayal, then Sakurako looked at her, a single tear of his fell onto her blue flames and she writhed in pain on the ground, it hurt, it felt like she was being stabbed all over her body. Soon Captain Unohanna got her all better and she passed out, a lovely tear fell from her eye and all of the Zanpaktu spirits started to glow, they then walked back to their masters and disappeared into the swords. Everyone looked in awe as her single tear changed the soul society's history, forever, then Sakurako and KuroiHonooNoko returned to her, KuroiHonooNoko returned to the sword in which she rested in and Sakurako stopped next to Rayona, as for the captains and lieutenants, they returned to their squad barracks.

"Rayona-sama," Sakurako knelt beside her and kissed her, sweet lovely tears flowing down his cheeks. "I will never betray you again, master. For as long as I live I will be your Zanpaktu and I will secretly love you from the bottom of my heart and watch over you until the say you die, my lord." With that he picked her up and left for the squad barracks, he finally went back inside his sword in which he himself rested when she was safe in her bed in the barracks.

"The captains meeting shall now start, all captains are here? I don't see 3rd captain Kuchiki, 4th Captain Unohanna, 6th captain Kuchiki, and 10th captain Kurosaki, where are they?!" Head Captain-Commander Yamamoto yelled in fury.

"Captain-Commander sir, 6th captain Rayona Kuchiki is being operated on by Captain Unohanna as we speak in squad 4's barracks. 3rd Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is there supervising her operation and 10th Captain Ichigo Kurosaki's whereabouts are unknown." Captain Sei-Feng replied immediately to Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

"Humph, so that child has gotten in trouble again I see, very well then, back to the meeting, regarding the incident of the Zanpaktu, I think it's safe to say that you took care of it, I hope." Captain-Commander Yamamoto said calmly.

She screamed as the Defibrillator shocked her chest as to try and get her heart to start back up again, it hurt, she couldn't breathe and the shock was far too great for her soul to handle. Captain Unohanna decided to remove her heart and replace it but as soon as she went to open her chest they saw a hole in her chest all the way through like a hollow where her heart should be. Rayona's eyes flew open and she grabbed Unohanna's neck, lifted her off the ground, and she looked straight into her eyes with her eyes blank. She didn't know what she was doing, she let go of her and covered the hole up, rushed out and disappeared into Hueco Mundo. She reached Los Noches and burst through the front doors, raced down the hallways and found Yammy Llargo in the receiving room along with Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, Ginrei Kuchiki her grandfather, and with Ulquiorra Cifer, the overlord of Los Noches. She was panting and tears were flowing down her cheeks as she hugged Ulquiorra and spoke with a shaky voice.

"Ulquiorra, they found out. They saw the hole in my chest... I… I'm so… sorry, I… failed you." Rayona said with the tears still flowing down her face.

"Rayona, calm down, the mission I have given you was a success, I only told you to infiltrate them and make them trust you, and I never mentioned that you had to hide your hollow mark. But now this is proof that you do indeed have what it takes to be the head of the Kuchiki family, and the leader of the Arrancars." He said with his usual blank expression on and his cool yet soothing voice, he wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"Dear grandchild, look up and clear those tears, you are the successor to the Kuchiki family, so do not fret that you have been found out about your hollow powers, not to mention the hollow blood running through your veins only, my grandchild." Ginrei Kuchiki said walking to her and comforting her.

She let go of Ulquiorra, bowed and smiled, said goodbye to them and went to her room in Los Noches, she then slept for a long time and suddenly awoke to explosions happening outside the canopy of Los Noches. She flew out of there to find out what it was; she then came face to face with squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Kieske Urahara. She was in her Arrancar uniform for Los Noches; it looked very similar to Orihime Inoue's Arrancar outfit but with a shorter skirt and jacket and she had the high thigh stockings like Loly's. She turned red and screamed, kicking Urahara in the face and sending Mayuri flying across into a pillar. She was breathing hard and blushing badly, they saw her in the outfit she got when she first appeared to be having Hollow symptoms. Back then, after she got the outfit she then belonged to 3 different groups, the soul reapers, the vizoreds and the Arrancar. The dust was getting in her eyes and when she cleared the dust away she saw Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Hinataro, Kieske, Mayuri, Unohanna, Toshirou, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi, Captain-commander Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Jushirou, Shunsui, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin stepped forward and put her in a head lock, he spoke very sternly and calmly, but it scared her badly.

"Rayona Marie Kuchiki, you have betrayed the trust of all the Seireitei, and you have sided with the Arrancar, for that you must be punished for your crimes." Isshin said putting more pressure around her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

"Put that child down now! What reason do you have for forcing her to submit to treason?! She has not betrayed anyone, she has hollow blood running through her veins, she is of the Kuchiki blood and of the Hollow blood, she is…. The power of destruction and the source of life itself! Rayona Marie Kuchiki!" Ginrei Kuchiki shouted and making Isshin release his choke hold on her, she fell to the ground panting and quickly scrambled to her grandfathers side.

"It's not my fault! I can help it if I have an inner hollow! Just leave me alone all of you! I've abandoned my role as a Soul Reaper since I have been discovered by Unohanna; I won't go back no matter what you say! Not even you Ichigo, or you, Yamamoto. Not ever." Rayona said with tears in her eyes, clutching her fist over the hole in her chest as it slowly but surely started healing as she realized her true purpose for living.

She broke down crying and Ichigo picked her up, though she was fighting back, and disappeared, he then landed inside the canopy of Los Noches, set her down and wiped her tears away. Rayona looked up and he kissed her immediately, she still had tears streaming down her face but she kissed him back, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He let go of her and hugged her tightly, he was glad she was safe; he didn't care if she was of hollow blood, he loved her, but her love for him was gone. She let go of him and turned around shamefully, she spoke slowly with a ton of guilt in her voice.

"I... I'm sorry Ichigo, I can no longer return your love, my heart has moved on since you have betrayed my trust, I thought you would be there for me but you were only there for Rukia, Now, my heart has filled the void with someone else who's also a Soul Reaper. You know him but you may not like him, his name is Shūhei Hisagi. I'm so sorry Ichigo, I really am so sorry, but if you give me time on it, I may come to return your feelings, at least the ones you give me, not the ones you hold for Rukia. Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." With those final words they parted and she never saw him again, except for a few times in Hueco Mundo and in the Soul Society.

"I don't care, I'll always love you Rayona, no matter how long I will always love you until the day I die, ill be waiting for you to return to me with the feelings that you will return to me, until then, remember that I'm always here for you." Ichigo said hugging her tightly before he disappeared and left her there crying.

"Rayona where were you?! Why aren't you in the Seireitei anymore?!" Shuhei Hisagi yelled at her the next time she went to the Soul Society to carry out an agreement between Las Noches and the Soul Society.

She didn't look into his eyes, she looked down and away from him, she was feeling guilty, and she felt like she didn't belong there. She was part hollow and every time she went back to the Soul Society all of the Soul Reapers stared at her and whispered because she was wearing an Arrancar uniform instead of her Soul Reaper uniform and she had a haori on but instead of her captains' haori it was just like except the symbol on the back was that of the Espada Afilado symbol, the symbol of the true government of Hueco Mundo. Captain-Commander Yamamoto called a captains meeting and had her attend to it as part of her agreement, the Captain-Commander arranged it with Ulquiorra Cifer to have her attend Captains meetings and be a Captain if she would not harm humans or the Soul Society itself. She protested being put back in the Captains role but it was against her will, then she found herself in a room full of Captains, she the only Arrancar/Visored. She wasn't allowed to call herself a Soul Reaper anymore because she had 2 hollow masks, one as a Visored, and one from her hollow blood, when in her Arrancar uniform she had her cracked hollow mask on, for it was a symbol she was powerful enough to be among the top 3. At times when she was in combat that she had to, she used her Visored mask; she rarely used her Arrancar mask because if she did then the hollows would take over her. Hisagi had asked her the same question and she turned and tried to walk away, but he caught her wrist and looked at her intently, he was determined to keep her there in the Seireitei. She yanked her hand back and kept walking, turning her back to where she didn't belong and continued down the road of her destiny, the truth is, she was afraid to change her path because she wanted to not get involved with anymore death. She then thought of her duty for protecting the Soul King, she shook her head and kept going, a single tear fell and hit a hell butterfly, within the tear was a hidden message she didn't know, and it spread throughout the Seireitei quickly. She reached the 1st divisions headquarters and she opened the doors, she saw all the Captains, plus the lieutenants, Orihime Inoue, Chad, Uryuu Ishida, and even Kieske, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu.

"Hmf, so you've all come to witness my betrayal yourselves? Well not today, I'm strictly here for business and then I'm gone. First, I hope you've signed the contract,, because that's due right now, plus I've come to give this back to you," Rayona said, setting a bag down with her captains haori in it, along with her shinigami clothing and her empty Zanpaktu swords and cases. She had removed Sakurako and KuroiHonooNoko from their Zanpaktu casing and turned them into Arrancar also, but they were still her weapons so none of them carried any weapons, Rayona always had both of them stick close to her.

"What is this? Are you resigning from being a Soul Reaper? This isn't a surprise though; I always knew you'd eventually leave us for the Soul King, right….. Isshin?" Head Captain-commander Yamamoto said sternly looking at her.

She flinched at his name, she held in her anger and hate for him, he was the most popular protector of the Soul King, she hated only hearing his name and only seeing his name in the Soul Society book of powerful beings that nobody can surpass. He smiled at her and waved shortly, her face twitched and she turned around and starting walking away. Stopping to whisper something to Ichigo, Hisagi, and Toshirou, she then resumed walking with dignity.

"Oh yeah old man Yama, I _have_ joined squad zero, and I've become the leader, and then I'll be closer to my goal. So beware old man, I _will_ come for you someday, even if it kills me, I will defeat you and prove that I am not a failed experiment that Kieske Urahara created, I will prove that I _can_ surpass god, and even the immortal, _Souske Aizen_. You've been warned, _great-grandfather!" _Rayona said with pride and dignity to old man Yamamoto, she turned back around and disappeared from the Soul Society.

Rayona stopped at the edge of the Garganta; she turned around and giggled at the sight of the Soul Society, then stepped into the Garganta, she made quick work going through it and in no time she was back at Los Noches. She quickly ran to Ulquiorra's receiving room, knelt down gaining her composure, and waited for his requests. He came out silently and without warning, but only from the entrance and caught her by surprise, she stood up, bowed and he whispered orders to her and left again. She smiled and single tear slipped down her face, it hit the ground and suddenly she felt a throbbing pain in her chest. She opened her shirt and saw that her hole in her chest for being an Arrancar was closing up and that the mark of her rankings in the Arrancar was disappearing. She was the "0" in the scale of 0-9, but mostly she had the number 10 on so it looked like the scale went from 1-10; she cried smiling for a while and looked at Ulquiorra with loving eyes.

"Thank you master, I shall now return to the Soul society as you wish, and I will carry out the last order you have given me. Then I will come back and prove to you that I _am_ the head of the Kuchiki family and that I _will_ defeat Old Man Yamamoto so we can keep the Soul Society and Las Noches in harmony." Rayona said through tears and vanished from Hueco Mundo, after that the hole in her chest disappeared and her Arrancar mask disappeared too.

She came to the Human World to train with Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki, they would understand her situation, and she needed to get control of her Hollow inside her and to get some stress problems out on them anyway. She arrived at their hideout and entered, they all were hanging around reading, sleeping, or eating, they all looked up at her surprised, and she smiled and waved to Shinji and Hiyori to come down there. She talked for awhile to them laughing and explaining herself, they looked at each other and without notice they attacked. She jumped back and smirked, put one hand on her Zanpaktu, and whipped it up in it's sheath holding it out towards them with her head down. Some laughter exploded out from her and all was in chaos, she took out her Zanpaktu and attacked them, laughing mechanically with her Hollow mask forming.

"I told you I was serious about this Hiyori, Shinji, now fight for real! This is no time pondering how to kill me, just do it already!" She yelled and attacked again, driving them into a corner.

"Why'd she have to show up all of a sudden?" Rose complained to Love, Lisa, and Mashiro.

Rayona swung her Zanpaktu at Shinji and he got her in the side, she dropped to the ground onto her knee, holding her left side and panting, she coughed up blood and stared at the ground, smirked and stood up. She held out her Zanpaktu, threw it up and it disappeared, as it disappeared she made hand sign of the ninjas to focus her reiatsu, Shinji and Hiyori were confused and tried to attack her while her Zanpaktu was gone. When they tried to attack her, a barrier stopped them and she said the one word of a shinigami Captain status. Blue flames raged around her as her reiatsu exploded from her body and her eyes turned crystal pink.

"Bankai… Kuroi hi no tenshi kira. Now, try to face my Bankai and see if you survive me and KuroiHonooNoko's attacks!" She yelled and suddenly her appearance completely changed to mimic her Zanpaktu's, and KuroiHonooNoko started materializing next to Rayona.

"Hmph, so you've finally let me accompany you in a battle I see, but to pull out Bankai this short after sealing your shinigami powers away is extremely difficult on you right, master?" The arrogant little girl with her long hair swaying with Rayona's, said to her, looking up at her with tease in her eyes when she was done materializing.

"Che, shut up you little brat, who said you could talk like that to me anyways, is Sakurako teaching you that stuff, or is it Neki, my hollow?" She asked smirking and taking a stance of close combat.

KuroiHonooNoko smiled and took the same stance as her and they both drew the swords out in their shikai form, both identical and both looking menacing. Rayona nodded at her and they both flew forward, she slashing away at Shinji and her Zanpaktu at Hiyori. They were in unison and it was a perfect Bankai, nobody got away alive from it so far, she was glad to have two Zanpaktu's. She flew back from a hit from Shinji and skidded to a stop in mid air, blood flowed down the left side of her face, and she saw the deep crimson blood trickle onto the ground. Her eyes went wide and she screamed gripping her hands in her hair with her head tilted to the sky, the blood started turning a midnight black and started flaming with black flames. KuroiHonooNoko looked at her and rushed to her aid, helped her up and tried to stop her hollowfication process. She started wobbling and suddenly white gooey material started rapidly coming out of her mouth and eyes, in a matter of seconds her inner hollow was free to control. A piercing scream rang out as her hollow renounced it's joy and she lifted her head up to reveal a similar mask to Ichigo's but her stripes were in different places. It also had the same grinning face of a killer and along with it, horns protruded out of the sides of her head that were huge and menacing to anyone. She growled at them and leaped forward but someone, _something_ stopped her in midair, her body was thrown into the wall and her horns fell off. She was panting hard and looked around confused, she felt a light breeze make the blood on her head colder and her brother and sister, Byakuya and Rukia, were standing there. Byakuya with a light expression on his face, and Rukia with a sad, concerning expression, both directed towards her.

"You should be careful; you could end up killing someone with that personality in your hollow state, Nii-san." Byakuya spoke coldly but with love in his eyes.

"Byakuya-Nii, why …. Did you… come here?" She said through her panting, her vision blurring and the light dimming, she shook her head and got up, wobbling but awake and alert.


	6. Chapter 6

"We have come with a request from Captain-commander Yamamoto, "bring the Arrancar Rayona Kuchiki and the Vizoreds Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Mashiro Kuna, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, Hachigen Ushōda, and Lisa Yadōmaru back to Soul society." So there you have it, Captain-commander Yamamoto needs you." Byakuya said coolly looking around the room.

Rayona smirked and straightened up, walked towards him and stopped when a dagger was thrown at her, landing in front of her feet. She looked up to see her Zanpaktu Sakurako materialized and looked at her sternly. She looked at her empty sword container, Che so he got out when my attention was elsewhere huh? She spoke to herself and her eyes flashed red like a demon and then Sakurako started un-materializing in front of their eyes and he had a look of desperation and reached towards her before finally disappearing. She looked at KuroiHonooNoko, red flashing and she disappeared as well and she had also looked desperate and afraid, she screamed her name and reached for her and then disappeared. Rayona turned back to Byakuya and smiled with them back in their holsters, dropped to her knees, and fell forward; she caught herself and was panting hard. As she thought, her hollowfied BanKai was difficult to manage, but Byakuya went too far in stopping her. She looked up at him and suddenly she could feel Chihiro getting irritated and she was pulled into the inner world of a shinigami, her world that her will created. She stood there facing Chihiro who was exactly the same appearance wise but in black and white and grey with yellow and black eyes. Chihiro was pissed off and so was Rayona, she reflected Rayona's feelings and her true instincts, Chihiro was her hollow self and she accepted her fully, she smiled and listened to what she had to say with full pride and understanding.

"Hey Rayona, when are you going to shut him up and make him realize that he's not the boss of you anymore, that he's no longer your superior but now he's just an obstacle of you getting to the position to meet the Soul King" Chihiro told her as she flipped her hair and placed her hand on her hip, keeping calm and her eyes level.

Rayona sighed and smiled at Chihiro and spoke softly with grace and a hint of embarrassment in her voice, "You're right Chihiro so I'll stop him from trying to order me around all the time. So, why did you call me here, it couldn't have been for this, was it?" She asked calmly and her eyes narrowed a bit into a small, friendly glare.

"Now that's my master… Welcome back I've missed this side of you, master." Chihiro said lovingly to Rayona and hugged her, Rayona hugged back and they soon departed.

Rayona came back into the real world and stood up slowly, not shaking or panting hard anymore, but calm and serene, at peace with her decision she and Chihiro made, she faced Byakuya squarely and smiled at him and told him she would go but only if he stopped ordering her and when he admitted her was wrong for mocking her and Chihiro. He snorted and said 'fine' and turned around to leave, Rayona looked at Shinji and sighed, she said sorry and left with Byakuya, Rukia traveled with the others and they ended up back in the soul society. Rayona sighed as she saw what chaos it had been in, she giggled at them needing her and she looked at everyone with glowing yellow eyes and pale skin, her outfit changed to her Arrancar uniform and her hollows mask part appeared on her and she continued walking. Everyone was pulling out their sword to defend her off but their Zanpaktu spirits manifested and followed her in awe, she was radiating life energy and when she passed by the squad 4 barracks everyone was rapidly healing and everyone unconscious suddenly woke up. She smirked and saw Kazeshini, Wabiske, Tombiume, SenbonZakura, and many others manifest and follow her to Captain Commander Yamamoto's room. Once there she laughed at his reason for bringing them back and started to walk out of the room but she froze when she heard his words, she clenched her fists helplessly as she listened.

"Rayona Marie Kuchiki, I have summoned you here to bring this proposal to you, it's about time I give up my position as leader and let the younger generations take over for a change. Rayona Marie Kuchiki, I hereby request that you become the Captain of the first division." Yamamoto said and she clenched her teeth in anger.

"You stupid old man, why would you appoint _me_ as the 1st division captain even though you know that I's not suited to be captain anymore? Are you asking for a death wish?! I'm an Arrancar! Not a Shinigami, I do have Zanpaktu but they are permanently manifested unless I tell them otherwise, why would I have to give up my freedom and pride as the vice-captain in Hueco Mundo just to be a Captain Commander for Shinigami who have betrayed me and even out casted me as a freak, why would I have to lead them when they already hate me as it is." Rayona said through tears and her hatred surfacing that she's bottled up for so long.

"I guess you saw through it, but there is another reason, the Quincy's have invaded and their leader, Juha Bach, is going to kill me either way. I ask this of you, become the Commander of the Soul Society and lead them through my death, at least when I die they will have someone strong willed and capable to break their sadness and grief and pick them up, dust them off, and bring them back better than ever." Captain Commander Yamamoto said with great wisdom and acceptance in his old voice.

"Fine grandfather, I will lead them but until I find another stronger than me, I will remain the first division leader. Until you die, I will stay by your side, thank you for bringing me up but now it is my time to protect you from Juha Bach, like you did 1000 years ago when he came to kill me off and then kill you off as well." With that Rayona left and the Captain Commander smiled at her warmly and a single tear fell from his old and tired eyes, with that she walked with dignity as the first division captain.

It had been days and she was training with Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Shinji, all of the Captains in the 13 court Guard Squads, and Orihime as the medic in the Soul Society when suddenly huge pillars came barreling down and landed in a square shape. She immediately ordered Orihime to put her Shiten Kōshun and all the others to get behind it, Rayona took a wide stance and bent her knees, she held her Zanpaktu's backwards so the blade went along the lines of her forearms. A door appeared and she stood strong and firm with her face twisted into a cross between pain and anger, fog came out when the door opened and she saw five figures coming out of the doorway. The fog cleared and she knitted her brows closer together in an even more, so who were these five people, appearing out of the blue, how dare them! Rayona slightly adjusted her posture and the big fat woman started yapping away with this annoying voice that Rayona wanted to kill herself.

"Oh my! Rayona darling, you've grown a lot, how've you been lately?! It's been a few hundred years hasn't it?! Oh hohohohoho! My my my, I'm just so excited to finally see you again after a really long time darling!" She squealed hugging Rayona and when she stopped Rayona had slashed at her with her eyes flashing bright purple and the woman just barely dodged it.

"You stupid, reckless, and idiotic woman! What the hell do you want with me?! Who are you anyways?! To touch me so casually do you not have any shame as a Soul Reaper to casually touch an Arrancar without even thinking of the countless number of consequences?!" Rayona shouted with rage and she clenched her fists and she stood there, wearing her Arrancar outfit with the first division haori on, but she modified it so it had no sleeves, and it was black, also it had the words "1st division captain" in kanji letters down the back in white letters.

"Oh my, Rayona I haven't heard of you being an Arrancar, does that mean that you've sided with your hollow side now? But you're helping the Soul Society when it is in need?" The woman said surprised and her expression changed to understanding when she saw Rayona's hole in her chest and Rayona's expression softened and she sighed, stood up straight and begun to speak.

"Oh, it's only you Kirio-chan, I thought it was one of those Shinigami who's claimed to like me but really wanted to kill me. Because I'm such an abomination to the world I might as well die anyways. So, why have you come here, Kirio-chan, Oshō-kun, Senjumaru-san, Tenjirō-chan, and Ōetsu-kun? I sure hope you're not here to lecture me again as always and then go back to the King of Souls, but if that's the case then save it. I'm in no position to listen to your trash, besides; I've got more important matters as the Captain of the 1st division. You're just wasting your time coming here; now scat before Chihiro gets angry at me for putting up with you five. Although Sakurako is a bit more patient, KuroiHonooNoko isn't patient like Chihiro but Chihiro is a ticking time bomb, so be gone from my sight before I use these," Rayona said crashing her knuckles and Sakurako and KuroiHonooNoko materialized and took out their shikai swords. "To kill you here and now. I won't show mercy. Sakurako, prepare for Sakuranomuchi, and KuroiHonooNoko, behave yourself and stay here to protect everyone else from the explosions and debris, alright you little brat?." With that Sakurako dematerialized and Rayona held out her hand and suddenly cherry blossoms that were really tiny blades started swirling around them, a whip started forming and it finally made a solid form. Rayona smiled and leap toward Kirio and the others when suddenly different tiny blades cut hers out of the way, she looked and sighed. "Byakuya nee-san, quit it, I don't care if Kirio IS on the Zero division she is still younger than I am, so she must shut her mouth and receive her punishment for disrupting my training." Rayona said angrily and put away Sakurako, she turned around and disappeared.

"Kirio, leave her be, she's become even more hot tempered than when we last saw her trying to recruit her. Leave it at that already, she doesn't want to join right now only because she is faced with the inevitable future death of her grandfather." Oshō said calmly grabbing Kirio's shoulder and looking her straight in the eyes.

Everyone had been listening in on the conversation and some of them had been discussing what to do about the Zero division visiting so suddenly and why they had come to this specific area to greet people. Captain Sei-Feng had silenced everyone and explained some of what she knew of what was going on here. Everyone became dead silent after hearing her words and Ichigo clenched his teeth in anger, and he also stood up fast, clenched his fists and walked over to Kirio. Kirio had been talking and discussing with Oshō about how to deal with Rayona and Ichigo called out to them furious at Rayona's decision.

"Hey! Oshō or whoever you are, why have you come to get Rayona, what is so important that you need the first division captain for, can't you see that she's not in the right state to continue as she is! She's had loss after loss and if you try to recruit her and make her battle now then she'll have a mental breakdown like a few years ago and go on a rampage killing and killing until someone pierces her heart! She cannot fight or even interact properly after you tried to train her body once before because the hollow inside of her isn't stable still, and her Zanpaktu spirits aren't mature yet, nobody can even handle her when she unleashes a tenth of her power!" Ichigo yelled at them and they looked at him with wide eyes, Oshō smiled and commented very slyly and started walking away.

"That's exactly why we are recruiting her, we need her to be a member of the zero division so we can analyze her powers and try to help her, with our new perfected training she will be as stable as ever when she comes back." With that the zero division left and Ichigo sighed, looked behind him, then used his flash-step and reached the squad 1 barracks in no time.

Ichigo put his hand on the door and guards suddenly rushed out and surrounded him with their swords pointed at him, he smiled and told them that he was just there to see the Captain-Commander; they said he only had 5 minutes and he swiftly walked into the barracks. He reached Rayona's room, opened the door, and was shocked to see the sight in front of him, Rayona was lying on the ground bleeding from cuts with her hollow mask on and Sakurako was materialized, looking down on her with sad eyes. Sakurako turned to Ichigo and spoke with sorrow in his voice but his words rang through Ichigo's head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now you see why she is secluding herself from everyone, she is losing the battle with her inner hollow and doesn't want anyone to find out. Her suffering is not needed; her suffering is because of her level of power, she is so far from everyone else that she is getting in trouble and doing whatever she can to find that one person who is at least the same level of power she was born with." Sakurako said sadly and then disappeared, and just when he disappeared Rayona opened her eyes slightly and struggled to get up.

"Rayona, don't push yourself, I may not be the same power level as you but I understand your pain, please, listen to me, you are not alone, sure your more powerful than everyone else, but you mustn't be sad, there will come a time where there is someone who is as strong as you. All you need to do is believe and don't give and that day will come sooner." Ichigo said helping her up.

"Thanks Ichigo, but really, I might be dissolved into nothing but a hollow and so I'd rather die now to save everyone the trouble later." Rayona said with a very sad but accepting expression on her face.

Ichigo looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and grabbed her shoulder and gently grabbed her chin, she looked up at him and he kissed her gently, Rayona closed her eyes and a single tear fell upon the ground, it glowed and suddenly she started glowing too. Ichigo pulled back and Rayona closed her eyes, her hair started floating like she was underwater and she then floated up and was slowly spinning around, her body maturing and her finally taking on her full grown look along with complete mastery on all her powers, she then floated back down into Ichigo's arms. Rayona opened her eyes slowly and Ichigo was shocked, her eyes had this soft golden undertone and her hair was her usual Midnight black with golden highlights. She hugged Ichigo around the neck and spoke to him in a more mature and womanly voice, he looked at her surprised and she smiled.

"Ichigo, thank you, if you hadn't been there for me then I wouldn't have gained control, truly, thank you Ichigo." Rayona said happily, she took Ichigo's chin, closed her eyes and kissed him; he pulled back and hugged her tightly.

"For you, Rayona, I would do anything for…" Ichigo said honestly and blushing slightly, Rayona looked at him and kissed him again, the most sweet, soft, and heart-warming kiss she had ever experienced.

"Ichigo, would you like to be my lieutenant, I know it's just a lieutenant position but I really want you to be here with me, I cannot bear to be parted form you, after all you saved my life, so how can I compete with that? But still, if only a little, I want to make it up to you Ichigo." Rayona said seriously and blushing slightly, he said yes and they kissed again, they were glowing and suddenly a golden pillar shot up to the sky from them and it turned all of Seireitei golden and new again.

Rayona looked all around her in amazement and happiness overtook her entire body and spirit, she and Ichigo ran all around the Seireitei making sure everyone was alright and they happened to come upon Shuhei Hisagi and Kensei Muguruma talking together, she giggled and used her flash step to get a few yards behind them and she snuck up on Hisagi and hugged him around the neck, yelling his name happily. He saw her and blushed immediately, looking like he didn't know what to do because her breasts were in his face, Kensei sighed and smiled saying hi to her, Rayona got off and hugged Kensei too, also with her breasts in his face, saying "It's been such a long time Kensei!" with such a cute tone in her voice. Hisagi asked how she knew him and Rayona looked pained, he asked her what was wrong and she smiled saying it was nothing and that she met Kensei when she was placed in the 9th division some time ago. Kensei caught onto her lie and played along, Hisagi smiled slightly when he found out that she was in his division before, Rayona suddenly felt a cold chill as a shadow loomed over her. She slowly turned and Ichigo was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a fiery aura around him, he dragged her by the back of her captains' haori and she outsmarted him. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves and ran, he looked down when she suddenly got lighter and saw that she disappeared, he got angry and ran down the hall trying to find her, she clung to Kensei, begging him to help her escape from Ichigo and he gave in. Rayona and Hisagi and Kensei ran down the halls and ran into Ichigo, she screamed when he suddenly appeared and Hisagi helped her up and they ran again, this time they went into Byakuya's house and hid in there. She peered out of the room and then took a step out, Byakuya passed by and he stopped suddenly, and spoke to her harshly.

"Why are you in my house, you have no reason to be here Rayona." He said to her coldly and Rayona pouted.

"I'm hiding from Ichigo, he wants to hurt me, and by the way, it's my house, I was here first so it's mine." Rayona said still pouting and then stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyelid down and ran off.

"Rayona Kuchiki I've found you!" Ichigo yelled and appeared before her in the house, she screamed and fell backwards and he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started walking off to the squad 1 barracks.

"Put me down you jerk! It hurts let me go!" Rayona said fighting back, she kicked her legs wildly and beat Ichigo's back as he carried her over his shoulder throughout the Seireitei.

Everyone was staring at them when they passed people, Rayona was still struggling but Ichigo's face was calm, but his eyes gleamed with anger, despite feeling his anger she continued to fight back, she hated being treated like a kid. They got to the squad 1 barracks and Ichigo went straight to Rayona's room, locked her door and threw her down on her bed, she screamed when she was suddenly thrown and she hit the bed and bounced off slightly and Ichigo stood there staring at her angrily. He sighed and leaned over hear, put his arm next to her head and Rayona blushed at how close he was, he was completely on the bed and blocking her every escape. Rayona closed her eyes when he leaned forward and Ichigo whispered in her ear quietly so that if anyone was listening they wouldn't hear him.

"I'll get even more jealous if you keep getting friendly with the other male Soul Reapers, you understand don't you, Rayona?" Ichigo said teasingly and Rayona kicked him off of her, she sat up and was breathing hard, she put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes as she breathed.

"Get… out….. Get out… Get out now Ichigo Kurosaki! Hyaa!" Rayona yelled embarrassed and threw a knife at his head, he bent backwards and hit his head on the ground dodging it and she slammed the door closed and locked it with her Kido.

Rayona sighed and sunk onto the bed, blushing badly but then realizing that she was in Soul Reaper clothes, _huh, when did this happen, oh yeah I must've changed into them after I got appointed head captain, hm~… oh well time to change back into my Arrancar uniform! Master Ulquiorra is waiting for me so I mustn't keep him waiting!_ Rayona smiled and got out her Arrancar clothes from her closet and she stripped down to her underwear, she looked in the mirror and suddenly pain had overcome her happiness. There it was, the hole in her chest, where her heart was supposed to be, she put on the skirt and just then Ichigo broke her Kido and walked in, she looked at him with her miniskirt on and her shirt in her hands, Ichigo stared at her chest and got a bloody nose. Rayona screamed and immediately fell to her knees covering her breasts with her arms and she blushed badly, Ichigo turned around and let her finish getting dressed, his bloody nose increased more when he saw her in the mini skirt and the top the resembled Orihime's but with the chest area wide open so her breasts were clearly visible and her hole in her chest was visible too. She turned around and walked calmly to the door and opened it so he could come back in and then she swiftly walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror and she saw the necklace that was her Arrancar mask, it was a lovely choker with a cross Rosario and chains extending from the points to the choker and it had a lovely red crystal embedded into the center of the cross. Ichigo appeared in the mirror and she smiled, turned around and he blushed at how stunningly beautiful she was, she giggled and walked out of the room to head to open a Garganta but she found that they had opened one for her, she pouted because she wanted to do it herself then she sighed and stepped through and ran to Hueco Mundo. She ended up at the Los Noches entrance and she slipped through the wall, there was no door, she literally walked through the wall and ended up in Los Noches, Ulquiorra was waiting for her, she smiled and ran to him happily. She slowed down and giggled, standing in front of him and they walked together into the throne room of Los Noches, Ulquiorra sat in his throne and Rayona went to his side and sat down on the armrest, a few minutes later Grimmjow came in and Rayona's face contorted in a look of disgust.

"What's the disgusting pig doing here? I thought you'd have killed him long ago, Master Ulquiorra." Rayona spat to Ulquiorra in rage and Grimmjow smiled at her.

"It's good to know you're still like a pet here, Rayona." Grimmjow said teasingly and she disappeared, grabbed him by the throat, lifted him off the ground and punched him straight in the stomach so hard he went flying across the room.

"What was that, you ungrateful little dog? Might I remind you that it was I who saved your sorry ass when you were on the verge of death! So shut up and put up you feline rejection!" Rayona said harshly and went back to Ulquiorra's side, just then a Garganta opened up and Ichigo Kurosaki, Shuhei Hisagi, Orihime Inoue, Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki, Yatsutora "Chad" Sado, Uryuu Ishida, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Kieske Urahara stepped through and spotted her next to Ulquiorra.

Rayona narrowed her eyes at them and Ulquiorra went to get up, Rayona stepped in front of him, protecting him from them, and she raised her voice to them in anger. Ichigo looked at her sadly and memories flooded to her, she clenched her fists and kept speaking, telling them they had no obligation to come to Hueco Mundo and that they should go back to the Soul Society if they wanted to live. Byakuya looked as serious as ever, Rayona narrowed her eyes again in frustration and her Zanpaktu stepped out from the shadows, now they were her Fraccion, they stopped on either side of her and she smiled devilishly, their clothing was the same but they wore the Arrancar version of it and had masks on. Sakurako had a mask that resembled a masquerade mask but only showed his right eye, KuroiHonooNoko's mask covered her mouth like her shirt did and it looked like an animal bearing it's teeth at them, Rayona giggled and they drew their swords and attacked the intruders.

"Try and stop me now! Sakurako! KuroiHonooNoko! Attack sequence D, commence operation _Desolation_!" Rayona crouched and flung her arm out as they landed beside her and took off again, she straightened up and her wicked killer smile came across her face and Ichigo and everyone else shivered at her cold aura.

"Rayona, cease all of your attacks now." Ulquiorra said softly but she didn't hear it and she stuck out her hand, getting ready to fire a cero and Ulquiorra grabbed her hand, disrupting her cero. "I believe I told you to cease fire Rayona." Ulquiorra looked at her seriously and she slowly relaxed and he let go of her arm as it fell to her side limp.

"Yes, Master Ulquiorra." Rayona knelt on her knee and bowed her head to him, he lightly touched her hair and she stood up and faced the rest of the visitors to Hueco Mundo's Los Noches, Rayona was embarrassed that he scolded her in front of others and she shook her head to clear her mind, she opened her eyes and Ulquiorra spoke softly but loud enough so they could hear him.

"I'm sorry for the rude greeting my subordinate showed you, please pay no mind to her temper, she's a little on edge right now." Ulquiorra said and Rayona blushed slightly at his words.


	8. Chapter 8

"Master Ulquiorra please don't say meaningless stuff like that!" Rayona yelled at him and she looked at her sharply.

"Rayona, why don't you go and get some tea for our guests, you did cause this incident after all, didn't you?" He asked sharply and Rayona looked down and squeezed her hands together on her chest

"Y…. yes, Master Ulquiorra, as you wish I shall prepare the tea for you and our….. Guests." Rayona bowed slightly and disappeared behind a wall of mist and she shortly came out with a tray of tea cups and a tea pot.

She swiftly shifted the weight of it onto her left hand and stopped, waved her right hand gently over a section of the room and tables and chairs materialized out of nothing and she pointed at the tray and mist suddenly took it and it floated over to the table and the tea was already poured by the time the guests got to the table. Rayona took a seat next to Ulquiorra again and tried to control her anger, Shuhei kept staring at her, and Rayona smirked and pulled out a white and black shuriken and threw it at him. It just grazed his cheek and she pulled out more but didn't throw them, she smiled devilishly and he looked frightened. Ulquiorra put his hand on her knee and Rayona put her shuriken away after glancing at him surprised and then reluctantly she obeyed him, she gently grabbed her teacup and sipped the tea she made only moments ago, Ichigo sat there staring at them and Rayona ignored him the best she could. Ulquiorra set down his tea cup and opened his eyes slowly, he turned to Rayona, motioned for her to come close, he whispered something in her ear and she got up knelt down and then left in a hurry. He sighed at how serious she was and got up, lightly touched the vase on the table and spoke coldly, unemotional, but talking loud enough for them to understand what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry if she has caused any trouble in Soul Society, she's always been a bit difficult to get a point across to, but Rayona-san has always been the most fast adapting of all Arrancar here, she is also the only one to evolve this far, she really is in the center point of Soul Reapers and Arrancar. I'm proud she is one of my children, all the others have failed me but, Rayona Marie Kuchiki is the successful child of my limitless failures." Ulquiorra said still staring at the vase and Rayona came back, knelt down, and reported to him like she actually was a servant. "I see then, well done Marie, you are free to go back to Soul Society with them, and I'll send Szayelaporro, Harribel, and Grimmjow to escort you back here when I need you again." Ulquiorra said to her and placed his hand on her head, Rayona looked up and smiled sadly.

"Yes, Master Ulquiorra." Rayona said and got up, she flicked her arm out to her side and once it was there she started glowing a bright gold, a flash blinded everyone for a few moments and when it was gone Rayona had her same outfit on but it was black like the Soul Reapers and she had the first division haori on but this time it was white with black letters down the back. "Hey, you nine foreigners over there; come with me now or I'll leave you behind and let Master Ulquiorra kill you off if you irritate him alright?" Rayona said harshly and then opened a Garganta effortlessly and stepped through, she ran to the other side and shortly after she arrived everyone else arrived.

Rayona looked around her at the beauty of the Soul Society, and suddenly as if triggered by her arrival back, suddenly Quincy's came rushing in and within minutes destroyed everything and everyone, Rayona was battling the top four ranked Quincy's in _his_ army, she fought seriously and won easily because of her superior power. Rayona, although she defeated many opponents, never moved from one section of the Soul Society, there was no way that she could get past this, Rayona finally had enough and her reiatsu exploded out in a pillar of deep purple with white and black lightning surging all around it and when the dust cleared after the pillar of reiatsu disappeared, everything was gone, on the buildings and solid ground were left in her area. Someone snuck up behind her after she controlled her power to stop and stabbed her repeatedly all over her body and then right through the heart, blood spewed out of her mouth and she fell backwards with her eyes and mouth open. Renji had come flying through the area and he saw her, his eyes widened in shock and he took her back to the squad 4 barracks, Captain Unohanna and all of the other Soul Reapers were shocked because Rayona had been wounded this badly. Her vital points were dropping rapidly and the only thing that could keep her alive was to have Captain Class Soul Reapers put their energy into her, as Captain Unohanna was hooking Captain Kenpachi Zaraki onto a machine, a Garganta opened up in the room and Arrancar stepped out. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Halibel, Yammy, and Stark all came out of the Garganta and all of the Soul Reapers were in a defensive position, and some of them ready to attack, the Arrancar ignored them and went up to Rayona's bed, Ulquiorra lightly caressed her cheek and brushed a strand of hair off her face, he turned around and spoke strictly.

"Alright, everyone that has come with me today, pour your spirit energy into her, we must save her at all costs. Do you understand everyone?" Ulquiorra asked seriously, looking at Rayona with sad eyes and he lightly touched her hand.

A moment later all of the Espadas, Arrancar, and the Numeros were gathered and were all pouring their spirit energy into Rayona and after they finished for that day, she gave off a pulsing effect, and her eyes opened, she stayed conscious for a few minutes then her stats dropped again but stayed at very low, stable levels. Rayona had been abducted by someone mysterious when all of the Soul Reapers were out of the Squad 4 barracks, alongside with Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurosaki, they headed off to where the Soul King was and where the zero division stayed. She awoke suddenly and gasped for air desperately and clung to the edge of the spring, she looked over and a member of the zero division was sitting in there with her and Byakuya and Rukia were somewhere in the water. She stood up and covered herself with a towel, the guy stood up and Rayona looked at him curiously, she asked what was wrong and inched closer to see his face. He clenched his fist and all of a sudden he punched her in the stomach, she hunched slightly and coughed up small droplets of blood, he looked at her and smiled.

"Very good! Now you can move on and catch up with Ichigo and Renji! Put your clothes on and get outta here, scram Rayona!" The man pushed her out and when she didn't move he slapped her butt and she darted back inside to change.

Rayona changed into her Arrancar based Shinigami robes and put on her captains haori, she then made her way over to the next one and saw a bunch of food, Kirio hugged her, almost suffocating her with her breasts, Rayona pushed her away and sat down. She ate and ate since Kirio would kill her if she didn't, once she regained her energy and strength Rayona moved onto the next place. She looked disgusted because there were only women on the island, she got lead to a shack on a cliff, she got pushed down into the shack, she was falling for a long time, and she landed on her feet in a cat stance, he held up her Zanpaktu's and broke them against each other. Suddenly she heard cries of anger, sadness, and hatred, Rayona turned around surprised and saw all white beings with no mouths, and then their eyes were mouths, but it looked like they were crying, she opened her arms and caught one. She sung a lullaby in Japanese, one that soothed the white beings and calmed them down.

"You know, manipulation of the heart, mind, and body is my forte, although these white beings are extraordinary, I wouldn't expect them to be any different from the other shinigami, Quincy, humans, and the clean Zanpaktu, a Zanpaktu with no shape or characteristic to distinguish it from the others. It's sad the lives they lead, being placed into wondering hands, also, being used to fit their needs, neglected, unwanted, but down here, they comfort each other. Such pitiful beings, it's so sad that they cannot be free from those whom are misusing them and placed into the hands of loving, caring, and content beings, like Kana and Sayaku, like Byakuya and Rukia, Unohanna and old man Yama, they all love and cherish their Zanpaktu." Rayona said stroking a sleeping Asauchi's, or white being's, head smiling, all of them laying, sleeping soundly around her, the man looked down at her and smiled.

"Well done Rayona-chan~! The Asauchi have chosen you! Now go and catch up to Renji-chan!" He exclaimed happily and Rayona's eyes went wide.

"Where's Ichigo-kun!?" She yelled, standing up abruptly, "Damn you! What have you done to Ichigo-kun!?" She clenched her fists and grits her teeth, he smiled and when Rayona got up back out of the shack, Sakurako and KuroiHonooNoko were materialized and their wounds healed, Rayona's face lit up and she ran over to them happily. "Sakurako! KuroiHonooNoko! I'm so happy you two are alright!" She hugged both of them at the same time and they smiled, hugging her, tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, no need to fret, of course we're alright, but that hurt when he broke us apart, we've been returned to normal because of your extraordinary powers. Listen to me Rayona, you've been through so much, but this time you have to be able to be even stronger, please Rayona, I'm begging you, don't do this anymore, I don't want you to suffer any longer." Sakurako said smiling, he then grabbed her by the shoulders seriously, he sunk to his knees and tears ran down his face. Rayona smiled and hugged him, he hugged her tightly with his face on her stomach and he looked shocked, he pulled back and looked up at her in surprise. "Rayona you… I can't believe this! Rayona you Pre-" Sakurako exclaimed and she covered his mouth.

"Sh, please don't say anything about it Sakurako, I need to keep it a secret until we can get out of here and into the human world, alright? KuroiHonooNoko, you too, don't say anything at all." She hissed and KuroiHonooNoko smiled and said oops, Rayona's eyes were shadowed and suddenly blue flames surrounded her.

Sakurako looked scared and for the first time, KuroiHonooNoko looked deathly afraid of her master, Rayona turned to her and walked toward her, hair ablaze and flying and flowing with the flames upward, Rayona reached forward and her eyes turned yellow with cat pupils. Suddenly she fell to her knees with her eyes closed, fell forward and caught herself, Rayona started throwing up and held her stomach in pain, the man looked at her grinned, confirming what Sakurako was going to say. She held her stomach with one hand as it hurt tremendously, Sakurako held her hair out of the way and stayed there with her, KuroiHonooNoko rubbed her back gently to comfort her. She was shaking and she clutched her stomach, frightened about what will happen to the new life growing inside of her, Sakurako hugged her and she felt a strong wave of pain, a gasp of shock to the extreme level of pain escaped her mouth and she fell backwards. Sakurako caught her and then asked if she could wait to move on, since she was in pain and that she now had another life to support and protect. The smiled and told them to go back to the healing island to let her rest and he'll have a couple Zanpaktu girls care for her and the new life inside her, she woke up and she suddenly sat up, scaring the Zanpaktu girls. Rayona looked around and suddenly hunched forward, holding her mouth, the Zanpaktu girls rushed her to the bathroom and she yet again threw up, Sakurako and KuroiHonooNoko stood at the door to the bathroom, looking sad.

"Ugh, I hate this morning sickness… why does it have to suck this bad?" Rayona said as she rinsed her mouth and washed her hands, she looked in the mirror and saw herself as a disgusting monster, one whom didn't belong to any species, part hollow, part soul reaper, an abomination. "Alright, I guess I can get back to work, it'll be fun to see how they react when they find out, but I'll hold out on that information for now." Rayona giggled and went back out to see the owner of this island and he sent her directly to the Zanpaktu maker. "Alright I'm back sorry it took so long." Rayona said nonchalantly and he smiled at her, she then went on to the next location where she had strip down so the woman, Senjumaru Shutara, could take her measurements. "Alright now onto the eyeball monk's island I guess." Rayona sighed and moved onto the next island lazily, she stepped foot on it and she felt a slight pressure change in the reishi concentration in the air around the place.

Rayona felt something move in her stomach and looked down, she placed her hand over her stomach and moved it slightly, a look of concern and sadness crossed her face and she heard two people yell in exhaustion. She glanced up and saw Rukia and Renji, she looked sad again and the door opened, the leader, Ichibei Hyōsube, came out and greeted her, she smiled and then felt even more pressure. Her eyes widened and she held her stomach, trying to breathe, Ichibei asked her if she was alright and grabbed her arm, helping her to stand, he asked her the one question she had dreaded that anyone would ask her eventually.

"Oh my Rayona, are you by chance… pregnant?" Ichibei asked her holding a hand to her stomach with his other arm around her, she looked at him shocked then it turned to shame, she sighed and sat down on the steps.

"Yes, I am Ichibei. I didn't want to tell anyone because I feared they would reject me, calling me names and labeling me things I am not. It just… happened, and now I have to bear the burden in my body of what "just happened"." Rayona told him looking sad and emotionally betrayed and unstable; Ichibei put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her brightly.

"But the up side is that you can finally have a family, you'll finally be able to move on, listen Rayona… you've matured and I believe in you, in the future I have faith that your child will be raised to be a respectful person and someone whom others can depend on… just like their mother." He chuckled to her and she smiled at him, thanked him then stood up, following him into the main building with Rukia and Renji following behind them. "Rayona, Mina will escort you to a separate room, I've already made the preparations since your case is a bit special, I'll make sure no harm comes to you and your children." Ichibei said smiling and her eyes widened; the word 'children' instead of 'child' ringing in her mind, he nodded and told her that indeed they were twins, she looked happy and hugged him smiling.


End file.
